I clung to him desperately
by The Bedroom Writer
Summary: Edward goes hunting after his return, late New Moon early Eclipse


I clung to him desperately, "you're coming back right?" I asked in a small voice. It had been 3 month since Edward had returned, the thought of him leaving still make me felt sick, even if it was only for hunting.

"I'll be back in the morning, I swear love", he said as he stroked my face with the back of his hand. He lent down and nuzzled at my neck, finding the pulse point just below my ear. "There no need to worry, love, I will be back before u even notice that I'm gone" he whispered in my ear.

I lifted my head to look into his eyes, "I wish u didn't have to go, I know that u have to but I wish that u didn't" I said in low voice, deep down hoping that he hadn't heard it, but he must have because I was being pulled tighter to his chest, his cold, hard arms wrapping themselves around me, over lapping themselves.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

"Bella I have to go love", Edward said as my arms wound tighter around his waist, soldering him to me. But the hold wasn't tight enough and he broke it easy. I grabbed his face between my hands, "Be safe! Because what I'm holding between my hands is something that I can't live without." I said, my lips trembling. He nodded slowly as he pressed his cold lips to mine. And then he was gone, I closed my eyes as a tear rolled down my check.

_Sometime Later…_

I was curled up on me side hugging my knees to my chest, my breathing had slowly be reaching hyperventilating ever since Edward left, how was I going to last till morning at this rate, it had only been a hour. My chest was rising and falling at a steady jagged rhythm as my eyes began to slowly shut, only to be quickly flash open as if hearing the window open soundlessly. This continued for most of the night, my eyes closing only to open a min later. It must have been 3 when I had finally fallen into a restless uneven sleep.

"Edward!" I awoke screaming at the top of my lungs. "Bella!" Edward yelled from over by the window before he flashed to the bed. I was staring at him with wide frighten eyes, my breathing had returned to hyperventilation again and there was a layer of sweat on my face. "Love what's wrong?" Edward asked, wiping one of his hands on my check, I sat up slowly, "Nothing, just a bad dream is all" I said in between gasps.

I knew that he didn't believe me; I could see it in his eyes as they searched my face for any clue as to what I had been dreaming about. I leant against him, his cold arms wrapping themselves around me again. I sigh as my breathing came back to almost normal and then I was kissing him; I was kissing ever part of him that I could reach, his chest, his arms, and his face. When I found his lips I was kissing him like I was never going to see him even again, my arms were wrapped around his neck puling him to me, he went willing of course but I could feeling the confusion on his face.

He pulled back, "Bella…what's this about? I know something is wrong, you can tell me, you know that right?" I could hear the hint of madness in his voice that he got when I wouldn't tell him what was on my mind, but tonight it was mixed with pain and confusion.

I rubbed my eyes, running my hand through my hair, "Umm…last year when u weren't here", I saw him shudder at the topic that I was going to bring up, I touched his check, and "I would have dreams, well nightmares really. I would be running through the forest, chasing after you. But at the end all I would find was nothing, darkness and that's when I would wake up screaming". "Bella…I…" he started but I cut across him, "but tonight was different it was just after u left tonight, and you swore that you were coming back, but you didn't. I waited and waited but you never came back and that's when I woke up", I said softly looking into his eyes; they were filled with pain and sadness.

"Don't be sad…you're here now that's all that matters" I said pulling his face in between my hands, I smiled at him and his eyes softened. "Now where that's smile that I love so much, Sweetheart…?" I asked, he smiled weakly, "there we go see, nothing to worry about, there is nothing to worry about as long as we are together, I love you" I said heartfelt. I pulled our foreheads together, "I love you too" he said, as the sun shone through the window, showering the room in a glittering light.


End file.
